Legend of fire guyver Eposide 1: Birth
by fireguyvermilleum
Summary: Lee Master was once a member of the masters and had came back to his home universe but is now on a new adventure


**The Guyver: **

**Legend of Fire Guyver**

**Episode 1: Birth**

Year 2050, Universe number 00023599

Statue: plant earth is under complete control of Chronos.

I am Lee Master I have the guyver unit called Warrior Wizard, but my friends call me Fire Guyver. I was once part of a group of heroes called the Masters, also with me was Seph Star from the pokemon Universe, and Dlee from a universe where earth is basically nothing but water. After the final battle between me and my evil twin brother, I had decided to travel back to my home universe for what I thought would be a retirement. I had been traveling the Multi-verse for many year in order to free the multi-verse from evil but, when I had returned home I had found out that the earth I had known has change and was now under control by a evil corporation called Chronos. Chronos had then started to chase after me trying to kill me no matter what...

...This is my story.

Tokyo, Japan 2050

As I ran into the small alleyway I could hear the echo of mine and the footsteps behind me. Where the Zoanoid called Gregole was running close behind me following me. The alleyway was small with a few trash cans filled with trash on both sides of the alley and the ground was still wet from when it had rained last night. Up ahead there lied the street full of cars and people who are unaware of what is going on. The street seems to be the only place where I may be able to escape from them.

Gregole said," You can't escape us you bastard!"

I replied," I don't need to escape, all I have to do is out run ya."

As I ran into the street from the huge green reptile-like zoanoid with a few small horns on it's head and one large horn of the forehead, four chronos men appeared on the other side of the street which then causes me to stop. As soon as had I realized I'm trapped and there's no escape I heard a scream from behind me. I turn around to see gregole picking a car up.

Gregole said as he lifted the car above his head,"Take this you son of a bitch!"

In reply I yelled,"OH SHIT!"

Before I could react gregole tossed the car at me. As the car was about to fall on me I curled up, I then felt a slight pain fallowed by an intense heat.I then start to look around and that when I notice!

I said whispering to my self," The car is on fire!"

As I look around I noticed the windows had broken which seemed to cover me and the man hole leading into the sewer tunnels.

As I look at the burning car the four other members of my team came over to me Vamore, the two Ramotith, and are the captain Zerebubuth.

Vamore said to me," Gregole, see if he's dead we must be sure."

Captain Zerebubuth said with get pride," Lord Alkanphelar will be pleased!"

I walk over to the burning car ,picked it up, and tossed it out of the way.

Captain Zerebubuth exclaimed,"WHAT!!He's escaped though the sewers!"

I look down only to seen the man hole uncovered.

I replied,"Luck of the draw I guess, no use going down there he could be long gone by now using those sewers, we won't be able to find him down there we'll just have to get him when he goes out."

Caption Zerebubuth told us,"Damn! he could come out of any man hole in the city, Lord Alkanphel will be most displeased by this news."

Vamore asked,"Captain, do we return to base for now?"

Captain Zerebubuth replied," Yes, its time to return to base!"

Ramotith said," Will then lets get going then."

As we started to walk a turned back for a second.

I said," Saved by the bell!"

And with that I turned around and joined the others.

After a while I heard foot steps going away from the man hole.

I said,"Man, that was a close one!I better check the stuff in my backpack so I can see what have to work with and then maybe I can form a plan."

So I then started to look though my backpack seeing what I had put into it, though It took me a little while to figure out whats what.

I said list what I saw,"So then lets see I have my sword, a hacking key card, my The Masters uniform, A polymorphic Key, and my laptop."

After putting all my things back into my backpack, I decided to rest here so I found some papers and then used my sword to light me a fire and after that I went to sleep using my backpack as a pillow.

As I took another sip of my wine five me came in one of them had a frightful look on his face while the others but one kept a straight face, and last one seemed to have a hateful look an almost "Piss Off" or a "Fuck You" face on. So I then sat up and waited for them to speak.

Captain Zerebubuth said," Lord Alkanphel, I'm sorry we fail to capture or kill him."

I replied," Its obvious you are not capable for this assignment."

Captain Zerebubuth continued," He is quick, its impossible to catch him!"

I laughed and said,"Oh, don't be so melladrama."

Captain Zerebubuth looked down and said," Yes my lord your right."

I commanded," Now, go and find me that boy and when you find him kill him!"

As I spoke I crushed the wine glass in my hand which I then sat it down on the armrest.

Captain Zerebubuth said," YES, as you wish my lord."

After he spoke he turned around and left.

I said," All it is, is a matter of time Lee Andrew Master HAHAHAAA!"

I got up yawning after a good nights sleep even though it was in the damp sewers.

I said streching,"Well I know what I must do I must get to my apartment to get my scouter, then I could plan an attack on Chronos Headquarters. If I remember right I should have some C4 at my apartment but, chronos problemly has it guarded just in case I came back.even though its problemly a trap I must go for ever ones sake."

I then put my things back into my backpack and went up the latter into the streets. As I look around people seemed to be walking around as if nothing had happen before.

I said," They all must be brainwashed, damn those chronos bastards!"

I then started walking in the direction that my apartment is in, while I was walking I was looking around to keep an eye out for any chronos jockeys.

As I stared at the 5'6'' boy with spicket brown hair and brown eyes through the binoculars I said to the captain," I've found him sir he's walking to his apartment."

Captain Zerebubuth told me," Good job, I'll report to Lord Alkanphel."

With that the captain walked away.

Gregole said," I'll be the one to defeat him!"

Ramotith laughed and replied with a smirk," Yes, we all know you want revenge for losing him earlier."

Gregole yelled at him," Bastards that son of a bitch is mine."

As gregole spoke I could see the anger in his eye's.

Gregole continued," I say we go down there, kill the piece of shit, and bring his head to Alkanphel!"

Ramotith said," Calm down gregole, you'll burn the bloodout of you're veins."

Gregole asked," Vamore, don't you agree with me?!"

As he said my name my body jumped in surprise.

I replied," Yes I do, but we must fallow are orders."

Gregole exclaimed,"Cowards!"

I then turned my attention back to the binoculars."

As I walk into the white room with a throne placed in the center that's decorated with bright rubys, I seen Lord Alkanphel a tall blonde hair man with elf like ears wearing a white business suit sitting on his throne.

I said," Lord Alkanphel I have good news."

Alkanphelar replied," IT BETTER be good news I can't handle any more bad news, no more delays, you've failed me enough!"

I answered," It's very good news my lord, we've found Lee my lord heading to his apartment."

Alkanphelar said," Well done, now take as many men as you need and kill him,"

I replied," As you wish my lord."

I started to walk away when...

Alkanphelar added," And one more thing, If you fail I'll kill you my self!"

My feet started to sake as the though hit my mind.

I said," Yes, m-y lo-rd."

I then slowly started to walk out of the room.

As I was walking, I started to wonder why haven't I seen a sigal chronos soldier. It just didn't make sense.

I said," Almost there."

As I continued walking it seemed to get less crowded. Soon after I arived at the street in front of my apartment, strangely there seems to be no one.

-I said to my self," What! This must be a trap? I better be careful."-

I then slowly begain to walk towards my apartment, untill I heard something that sounded like footsteps.

I yelled," CHRONOS come out you cowards, come out chronos!"

Then Zoanoids started coming out of every where towards me, even from the ground. I am surrounded by many zoanoids, many of them I haven't seen before.

Gregole Said," Hay, you son of a bitch, look up here!"

As I look up I see four other men standing next to gregole.

Gregole continued," How do you like this surprise, you piece of shit?!"

I said to him," Gregole, you coward why don't you fight me your self?!"

Gregole laughed and said," OH I WILL IF YOU CAN SURVIVE! Ha ha haa, you aren't prepared for this are you Lee Master, you piece of shit, you bastard!"

I said," DAME! Ready or not here they come!"

Zoanoids from all around me started to charge at me. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my sword. the first five zoanoid came out at me with there arm's out streated tring to grab me. So I slashed at the first wave cutting them all with easy.

I yelled to gregole," Is that the best you zoanoids can do."

I then started to run around slash at any near by zoanoid cutting them into pieces, while gregole sat there watching me with his four campanions.

As I watched Lee fight, killing are soldiers with only a blood red sword as if they were insects. All he's doing is runnin around slashing at any one close to him . How is he able to kill them so easily with that sword, What on earth is it made out of?!

I said," That bastard, he's swoutting us like flies! How is he beatting us like this?"

Captain Zerebubuth said," Gregole, you stay here and GUARD this door with your life, we have to go and report to Lord Alkanphelar."

I yelled at him," WHAT! AT LEAST LEAVE SOMEONE EALSE TO HELP! Like Vamore."

Vamore replied to the captain," CAPTAIN, GREGOLE IS RIGHT. I should stay and help him."

Captain Zerebubuth said in replie," NO! We need Vamore for later."

I said," BASTARDS!"

Captain Zerebubuth exclaimed," YOU ARE TO FALLOW MY ORDERS! NOW move out!"

And with that Captain Zerebubuth, Vamore and the others left me to do battle with Lee.

I look around the street to see if I manage to miss a zoanoid, they're body are disintegrating into nothing. The street looks as if there had been a war here, its dosn't even resemble a street no more. I open up my backpack and put my sword back into it.

Gregole said," UP HERE LEE, you bastard!"

As I look up I see gregole standing next to my apartment door alone.

Gregole said," You want me come on up and fight me!"

I replied,"I kill you."

I found the stairs and up to the top floor where gregole was waiting. I then ran up to gregole.

Gregole asked," I hope you're ready to die! You piece of shit."

I replied," The only one to die will be you gregole."

Gregole asked," What are you going to do, use that little sword of you'res."

I answered," NO, I'll kill you with my own two hands!"

Gregole said," You wan't to test you're strength aginst me, you stand no chance!"

I replied," We'll see GREGOLE!"

Gregole and I started to try and crush each others arms. I put all of my strength that I could muster in order to defeat gregole.

Gregole said," You're stronge, but not stronger than me."

As he talked he begain to squeeze my hands tighter, and I felt three pop as if my hands were about to be crushed.

" You're... stronge I'll give you that, but... I won't let you win!", As I spoke I gasped in pain.

Gregole lets out a hugh laugh as if he's enjoying himself.

Gregole said," Haaa Haa Ha you can't beat me my strength is equal to 15 men, you're strength is problely no higher than 5 men, and that makes you weak! Ha Ha Ha WHa Ha Ha."

He than crushed my left hands with a large snap sound, as it happened my body surged with pain as I screamed.

I said," AHAHAH, you... you bast...AHAHAH!?"

As I spoke he broke my other hand and an endless pain seemed to follow.

Gregole said," Ha Ha Ha, YOU'RE WEAK Ha Ha Ha!"

I said to him," AH AH AH, DAMN YOU AH AH!"

Gregole spoke," Ha Ha Ha, Now I'll kill yo-?!"

As he spoke I head a stabing sound and gregole yelled in pain.

Gregole said," NOOO, AHAH this cannot AH be... you... were just... a decoy? UAH uuwa AHAHAH!"

Gegoles body fell back triping over the rail. I could hear his painful screams as he fell to his end.

Gregole yelled,"NAAAAHAHAH!"

As I look up I seen In the air floating my "Evil insane older twin brother", Evil Lee.

Evil Lee asked," Hello little brother, need a little help and still attacking the good foes I see."

I couldn't seem to answer,"...!!"

Evil Lee said," What no words?!"

I spoke," ... How? Why, are you still alive? I thought I had killed you?"

Evil Lee answered," We are the son's of Ares, I cannot truely be killed, you will find this out later, and it will be very helpful."

I asked," ...! Why if you want to kill me, would you kill gregole?"

Evil Lee answered again," Lets get one thing straight, the only one that I wan't to kill you is me , so I am protecting my own investment, YOU!"

I asked," WHAT?!"

Evil Lee said," Will now its time for me to go, until next time."

I yelled," WAIT!"

Before, I could do anything Evil Lee disappeared. So after a monent, I walked to my door which was a plain white color with no real designs on it and the door handle is a goldish color. I took out my key and unlocked my door. As I walked in I see that even appears to be where I left them. I then walked through the living room and dining room to my bed room. After, I had walked in I wen't to my closet on the far left side near my bed. I looked though the closet until I found the scouter and the head insertion unit.

Lee said," Finally!", As I spoke I brought the scouter and the head insertion unit to my bed where I put the scouter inside the unit. I then sat down on the bed and put the head insertion unit over my head tighting the straps to make sure it doesn't come loose. After, turned it on I felt the enormous pain as the scouter was being surgically reimplanted to the frontal lobe of my brain. In a few seconds after I turned it on I fainted from the pain.

As we walked into the throne room I started to think to my self " Shit, I zerebubuth has failed again, and Alkanphelar will kill me. I have to fight him, if I lose he'll kill me. DAMN IT, I cannot lose my life depends on it."

Alkanphelar said," Zerebubuth, you have failed me for the last time." As he spoke he rose up from his throne and started to walk forward.

I said," I know your powers is beyond all others. Your the only fully complete warrior enhanced zoalord, but I cannot lose!", As I spoke I transformed into my zoaform ready to attack, but Alkanphelar just stands there laughs as if its a joke.

Alkanphelar said," You must never forget I'M THE MOST POWERFUL ALKANPHELAR OF ALL!"

Alkanphelar's body glowed with power that I had never felt before, its as if he was an all powerful god.

Alkanphelar yelled," NOW, WITNESS THE INFINITE POWER OF MY HUMAN FORM!"

I fire at Alkanphelar with the acid spray from my antanne, but with a flick of his finger the acid was sent into a wormhole.

I asked," How did you do that?!"

Alkanphelar said," I have no limites in my power, I'm the perfect being!"

With that Alkanphelar held up his had, but I fired my beam from my arm at him. When the attack hit him it seemed to have no effect at all. With his hand held up he snap his finger, and then I heard what I think was an explosen before everything went black.

I Stood there looking down at Zerebubuth decentagrating body.

Vamore said in surprise," O'MY GOD!"

Ramotith said," OH no the captian!"

I looked up to see Zerebubuth's last three men standing in the far corner shaking.

I said," YOU THERE Vamore, Congratulation you've just be premoted!"

Vamore asked," What?"

I answered," I leave you the task of taking revenge for you're fallen comrades by killing Lee Master."

Vamore replied," ...! Yes sir, Ramotiths come we will wait in the headquarter's underground sewer complex!"

Ramotith said," What?!"

Vamore explained," If Lee wan'ts to get into headquarter the easiest way is through the underground sewer complex. There for we shale wait for him to come to us there."

I said," Well, thought through. Now, go!"

With that they left down to the sewer complex. I wonder if they will end that newsence. As soon as we had dug up the mysterious WW-Unit, he appeared and has been in are way since.

I said to my self," This has been a long year!"

I sat back down in my seat and poured my self another glass of wine.

I woke up several hours later, my head and hands throbbed with pain. My body was sore, I took acouple minutes to examine my broken hands. They appeared to have somewhat healed so I carefully put the bones back in place. It had hurt a little, but I was already in too much pain to care.

I look around my small apartment bedroom, the closet and drawers are a mess from me looking through them quickly to find the scouter. The room was barely 8 feet long, but was more then tall enough for me to stand in.

Scouter said," Lee!"

Hearing the scouters voice startled me so I jumped in surprise.

I replied," What?", Some times I believe the A.I. system my father built into it was made with the ability to be sarcastic from time to time. Which is why I had threatened so many times to rip the damn thing out of my skull. Strange though I needed to place it back in my head, when I had it removed when I had came back. I never liked having a secound voice in my head.

Scouter said," I have over the several hours you've been out compiling up a database of whats been happening and reviewed your plans!"

I said," Damn the fact that you have to be implanted onto the brain!"

Scouter continued," I've also been hacking into the Chronos database and I've recovered the headquarters building plans as well as a listing of technology that are currently being held at there headquarters."

I didn't say anything," ...!"

Scouter continued," I have seen information that telled about a recent archeological expadition that they found a **Bio Weapon** that they call **Guyver**. Securing that weapon is crucial to your survival espcially in they're main complex. First, off do you have any **Explosives**?"

I answered," ...yes, under the bed here", as I spoke I reached under the bed and pulled out a small wrapped box which carried C4, charges, and the detonator.

Scouter said," Good, you'll need this to destroy **Chronos Headquarters**. First, you must get into they're headquarters, but in order to do this safely we'll have to go in through the **Underground Waterway**."

I exclaimed," The sewers!?"

Scouter replied," Yes, Lee the **Sewers**."

I said," I hate the sewers they smell!"

Scouter replied," Deal with it! There is a special **ManHole** that you'll need to pick lock, since you don't have the key for it."

I said," A key, man chronos has really been uping security."

Scouter continued," The **ManHole** is three blocks south. Do you understand your objective?"

I replied," Yes!"

Scouter said," Good, proceed to the **Underground Waterway**."

I exitted my bedroom and stepped out of my apartment. As I started walking to my objective passing cars, people, and buidings. I started to wonder who commands chronos and who created the zoanoids. These thoughts clouded my mind, but I seem to somehow feel like I doing what I'm destined to do. I just couldn't think why.

Setting in my chair I chugged down another glass of wine, only to find out that when I went to poor me another glass the bottle of wine was empity.

I said," Damn empity, Salazar."

At my command the 5'10'' blue hair man appears.

Salazar asked," Yes, lord Alkanphelar, ran out of wine again sir?"

I answered," Yes, I did! Get me some more 1867 Brewden."

Salazar replied," I'm sorry lord Alkanphelar, but thats was the last of the 1867 Brewden."

I took a deep breath since that was my favorite wine. Salazar stops for a moment thinking.

Salazar said," Would White Wine Sprinsta do?"

I asked," What year?"

Salazar replied," 1985, 1941, or 1991."

I said," get me the 1991."

Salazar said," As you wish lord alkanphelar."

Leaning back into my chair I took another big breath. A moment later Salazar came walking in with a large dark green bottle.

Salazar," Here you go lord Alkanphelar. Do you need anything ease?"

Alkanphelar," No."

Salazar than walked out. As I poured me another glass I heard ZX-Tole in the conner say another smart ass remark.

ZX-Tole said," Alkanphelar's getting drunk because his plans are becaming smush!"

I yelled," SHUT UP ZX-TOLE, I don't even have any ideal why the sent you and the Hyper Zoanoid Team 5. I am more than stronge enough to protect myself.

Elegen said," Sir, they are just taking precautions."

I replied," Precautions that are not needed! Keep in mind if you stand in my way I'll kill you!"

I walked towards the manhole. It appears to need a key, but I don't have a key.

Scouter said," Lee use you're **Polymorphic Key**."

I replied," Screw that!"

I take out my sword, shove it into the key hole and then I heard a crank sound. I left up the cover to the man hole and place it to the side.

Scouter said," Will thats one way of doing it. OK, i'm sorry to say this Lee, but you'll have to find you're own way. I couldn't find any maps for this tunnel system, so you're on you're own. Lee remenber you're objective is to find you're way into **Chronos Headquarters**. Do you understand you're objective?"

I replied," Yes."

I jump down into the underground water way. As I looked around I could tell no one has been down here in years. The marble tiles have barly kept there form, trash and dead animals litered the tunnels.

I started walking down the tunnels going from tunnels on the left and right for what felt like hours. I then came to a circular room with tunnels going down in every direction. It looked like a dead end for me, so I sat down furious with this place.

I said," What the hell this place is a maze!"

I put my head in my hands, my head seems to be aching from all the walking. Then a small light starts to illuminate the chamber, I look up to see what it is. It seemed to be a Neo strip shape light and it appears to be used to illuminate the tunnels for when conctruction workers where here.

I jumped up with enthusiasm and run to the tunnel.

I said in surprise," Thats it, thats the way to chronos!"

I ran through the tunnel until I came to a large room with plateforms, ladders, contruction tools, and the ground appears to have no tiles. Up above there is support beams holding up the ceilling. As I observe the area a strange voice called out to me.

Vamore said," Lee, over here."

I ran over to where the voice was when I seen these bright lights turned on. With the lights on I could see a tall brown hair muscular man in a chronos uniform.

I said," I've seen you with gregole."

Vamore replied," Yes, I am Vamore, they're new captain."

I asked," What! What had happened to the pervious captain?"

Vamore replied," He rebelled aginst Lord Alkanphelar and was killed."

I thought to my self," It's obvious that this Alkanphelar dosen't take any shit."

I said," This Alkanphelar sounds like a drunk."

Vamore said in replie," YOU DARE MOUTH LORD ALKANPHELAR, well then if you want to fight Alkanphelar you'll have to get through me first. Then again you can't get in the elevator with out my key card."

I said," Ha, I found that hard to believe!"

Vamore said," Believe what you want wan't you'll never get through to the elevator with out the keycard. But, if you can defeat us I'll give you the keycard."

I said," Fine, I'll win for you cannot defeat me!"

Vamore's body started to shake and in monments his body transformed, ripping apart his uniform. Vamore appeared to be 6 feet with tan colored skin, simi muscular zoanoid with lond pointy ear's and greatly enlarged shoulders.

Vamore said," My transformation gives me two bio-beam lasers within my shoulders which can be charge for a powerfull blast that atuomaticlly target my opponent."

I gave him a big smurk and lifted my eye brow.

I said," Impressive, but you still can't beat me!"

Vamore possed for a moment.

Vamore said," Convendent are we. Will then it's time to start."

I replied," Laddies first!"

Vamore's shoulders open up firing a blast at me. I barely jumped out of the way, so I ran at him laying a kick in his stomach. Vamore the grabs me with his left hand as he punches me in the face with his right making me fly back. He then fires another blast, but I rolled out of the way and took out my sword and charged at him again.

Before he was in reach of my sword, he fired once more blasting me back. I layed on the floor in pain, I survived with out losing any limbs, but the force of the blast made my body stiff. Vamore walks up to me and lets out a laugh.

Vamore said," Ha, is that the best you got, I underestimated you. Ha ha ha ha!"

I replied," Ya... you did!"

I manage to flip my self up and jumped up over him slashing at his chest, Leaving a large cut across his chest.

Vamore said," I see I really did underestimated you! How did you survive that blast?"

I replied," Are you kidding? I've taken worse attacks then that. I may not be physically stronge, but my body can take more than that. I am Lee Andrew Master, Son of Ares the god of war, the Monster Master! I may only be half god and I may not have any divine powers, but I will not be killed by someone like you!"

Vamore said," Will then its time for plan B. Ramotiths come out now!"

As he spoke two hairy zoanoid come out from construction material.

Vamore continued," Now, theres no way to beat us."

Vamore jumps up onto a support beams above.

Vamore said," You can't hit me up here! Ramotiths attack! Kill Lee Maser!"

A Ramotith ran at me slashing at me with it's claws so I rolled behind it and gave it a good kick in the back which made it fly into the wall, making the support beam start to shake vilently causing vamore to lose balance and fall off. I ran up to Vamore slashing at him leaving a cut at his neck.

In a pissed off voice Vamore says," Fuck!" and leaps back up onto the support beam.

I then felt something grb me from behind. as I look back the Ramotith that has me bites into my shoulder, the pain from the bite makes me scream. I lean over and bite the Ramotith back on the ear. It lets go while taking a few steps back, so I run over to it and shove my sword through its mouth. Pulling the sword up it cuts through the Ramotith's skull.

Before I could move a shoulden blast sends me flying to the ground. Moments later the other Ramotith picks me up and throws me at the wall, Causing Vamore to fumble back to the ground.

Vamore said," You fucking idiot think of what you're doing before you act!"

Ramotith replied," Sorry boss!"

As I slowly recover I notice Vamore is on the ground. A pull my self up using Ramotith to keep Vamore from seeing me.

Vamore continued," You could of got us killed!"

Ramotith said," It worked didn't it."

After he finished I jumped over Ramotith and cut Vamore seperating his right are and his shoulder from his body. Ramotith ran at me yelling at the top of its lungs. I throw my sword at it impaling it in the chest. His body fell to the ground, Vamore made a small bloody sign.

Vamore said," So you-beaten me... I'm impressed maybe... maybe you can beat Alkanphelar. Here take the key card you won," he handed me the keycard, " Loord Alkanphelar is... staying onthe 20th basment floor. He's waiting for you. Go now I've kept my word!"

As Vamore finished his lifeless body fell to the ground. I walked over to the elevator pausing.

I said," Thank you Vamore, you were a good foe rest now."

Scouter said," Lee, well done! This elevator goes to the top floor from there proceed to the **basement floor 6**. There you'll find the weapon I told you about earlier."

I put in the key card as the door opened I walked in. The small elevator is a plain white color and looks to be made of metal. i push the button to go up. The elevator seemed to take forever to reach the top. As I walked into the room the elevator doors closed behind me. The room was a medium size office with a maroon color wall and had many nice furnitures. The desk which was made of black marble has papers all over it and a small box. I walked over to the desk and opened the lid to the box. The box was full of segars they seemed to be unmarked they must be home made.

I said," Segars nastly habit."

I walked out of the office into a corridor with plain metl walls and marble tiles. Walking down the corridor I notice that this must be the top floor, but it seems to be deserted. I then walked to the end of the hall where there was another elevator.

I said," Well not much sercuity, hun."

Scouter," Don't let you're guard down, Lee!"

I pushed the down button on the side nexts to the elevator door. as the elevator door opens two chronos men walk out. At first, they didn't notice me, but then one looked over.

Chronos soilder asked," Hay, who are you and what are you doing up here?"

I replied," Don't you know i'm the janitor!"

They look at each other in a questionable way so I knocked them out with a nice good swift punch in the face. That seemed to knocked them out so I walked to the elevator. Inside this elevator seemed more extravagent the wal are a light brown and the floor appears to be a gold metal and there was only two buttons up and down.

I said," strange no numbers?!"

I pushed the down button and the elevator started to move. Though the elevator looked nice the waiting music was dull and happy all and all not the best thing for chronos. Something in a more darker tone would be way more suitable. Then the elevator doors opened and I walked out.

Scouter said," Lee, the floor your on is the **59th floor **theres no elevators on this floor, but there is one on the **58th**. You're objective is to proceed to the elevator on the **58th floor** and use it to go to the **1st floor** from there you can take a **speical elevator** that will take you to **basement floor 1**. Do you understand you're objective?"

I replied," Yes, I do! Tell me what have you found on this Alkanphelar character?"

Scouter answered," Not much, for one thing he founded **Chronos**..."

I replied," Will he went wrong there!"

Scouter continued," Secondly, I've found out that he is a speical type of zoanoid called a **Zoalord**. I've also found out he has a **Guyver Unit**, so if you see him run with out a guyver unit you have no chance of defeating him! So avoid him at all cost! Last of all, I found out that he was created by an alien race called the** Advents** or **The Creators**, but other than that I didn't find out much alse."

I said," Hay! Come to think of it wasn't there an Guyver Master with us in the Master!? Do you think it could the same guyver thing!"

Scouter said," Well, it could be possible, but I am sure they are completely different. Then again you never know, like I said its possible."

So I started walking around the hallways, they seemed to be the same as the one on the 60th floor. there seemed to be alot of 4 way path. So I kept going right, left, or forward, but I seemed to be lost on this floor.

Scouter said," Lee, sorry to be a nussiance, but you appear to be lost and you could use my help."

I replied," Sure Mr. Genuis, now which way is it?"

Scouter said," Just over there too you're right!"

I turn that way to see a steel door that says "stareway". So I walk towards the door, opened it, and went in.

Scouter asked," No offence Lee. but it seems you get lost really easy so maybe I should tell which direction to go?"

I said," What! I can navigate just fine on my own without you!"

Scouter said," Maybe, but if you think about it you had always taken orders from **Seph Star**, so I guess you're not use to navigating on you're own."

I asked," Are you implying that I can't do anything without being told what to do?!"

Scouter answered," NO NO, I certainly not, I'm flat-out telling you!"

I said," Fine, you bastard give me the damn directions and I'll fallow them, but if I die I'm coming after you!"

Scouter said," Ooh please, We all know something thats not living in the first place cannot be kill, exspeically by though who are already dead."

I continued," Fine, lets just get this over with."

I then started walking down the stairs until I came to a door marked "58". As I opened the door I notices that this floor is full of scientist. Walking in a few scientists look up from what they are doing to stare at me.

A scientist said," Why are you up here, this floor is for us scientists and other arthorized personal?"

I said," I'm trying to find an elevator so I can get to the first floor."

The tall, blond hair man with blue eyes stould up from his work station.

The Scientist repiled," I see fallow me i'll show you to the elevator."

I started to fallow him as we walk through the floor going through cubicals and lab rooms.

The Scientist said," I'm Richterd Dean, did you just got off work?"

I replied with a smile," Ya."

Richterd Dean asked," So whats your job?"

I replied," I'm a janitor."

Richterd Dean said in a cheerful tone," I see you have changed out of the janitors uniform, by the way nice trench coat!"

We just then pasted two male scientist that appeared to be taking over something thats writen on a peice of paper on one of there clip boarders.

I turned back to Richterd and replied," Ya, thanks its real leather."

Richterd contiuned asking about the job," So what floo do you clean?"

I anserwed with a srug," 60th."

Richterd's eyes lit up," Wow, Lord Alkanphelar must really like you to let you clean that floor!"

After he finished we reached the elevator. the elevator door is a pale blue color with a down button to the side of the elevator.

I said," Thanks."

Richterd Dean smiled and then replied," Any time my friend."

He then turned around and started walking back to his station.

I said happly," See I didn't need you there!"

Scouter replied," You got luck I guess."

I pussed the down button and when the doors opened I walked in.This elevator is a blue metalic color with rails going all around the oval shaped elevator.

Scouter started," Lee once the door opens to the left will be the elevator use your **Hacking Key Card** to open it. The elevator will only go to the 1st basement floor so you will have to find the stairs and proceed to the 6th floor. Be careful the security down there mostly the 6st basement floor is extreemly tight. Do you understand your objective?"

I replied," Yes, objective understood."

A little while later the door opened and I walked out into the ground floor loby. The loby had red carpet covering the whole floor, there are plants nexts to the door, and to the right of the door was a reciptionist's disk. I turned my head to the left and seen the nexts elevator and so I looked back to the reciptionist's disk to see if any body was there, which there wasn't. So I walked to elevator I seen a slot for a key card and I then put in my hacking key card. In moments the elevator door opened and I walked in this elevator looked exactly like the last elevator except theres only the up and down button. When the door opened I walked, two chronos soliders seen me and ran over to me.

Chronos Solider yelled," INTRUDER!"

The first man tried to punch me so I grabed his fist and fliped him into the other man in which I kicked the secound man in the stomach knocking him and the first man down. I ran across through the left hallway and hid in a room marked janitor's closet. I opened the door just a crack to see if anyone had see me. Another chronos soilder stoped right nexts to the door/

The Chronos Soilder said," Damn idiots the need to learn that they can't call for help every time they trip on something. Damn false alarms."

I opened the grabbed the man,pulled him inside, closed the door, knocked him out, and changed into his uniform. I then went out of the closet and walked over to my right going right pasted the two soilders from before. After a little while of walking I came to the stairs and I begain walking down untill I came down to a door marked basement floor 6th. opening the door I notice that this floor was filled with gaurds and some scienctist.

Scouter then begain," Lee, find the room marked **Restricted Bio-weapons Lab**. I believe the path is left, right, right, left, right. I'm not sure though there was two files in the chronos main computer about this floor. Be carful Lee."

I then followed the scouters directions, but I came to a wall not a door. So I walked back to the last turn I made and look around. I then seen the door, that stupid machine though it was right when its was left. Either, the source was wrong or it was like that for a reason. When I walked over to the door I noticed it needed a passcode.

I wisped," Scouter, the door needs a passcode what do I input?"

Scouter replied," Give me a second i'm looking into the matter... Ahhh Lee?"

I asked," What!?"

Scouter," The main frame has three passcodes marked for this door."

I said," So what are they?"

The scouter said," they are 186275, 12847, and 93751."

I then inputted the third set of numbers. After I had finished and pressed enter the door made a clicking noise and then it opened.

Scouter then said in a almost startled tone," How did you know that was it?"

I replied," I just took a lucky guess."

Scouter said," Lucky indeed!"

I went into the room as the door closed behind me. The room is ruffly 9 by 12 foot. The room itself was a pale green color with varies objects and organisms in green tubes and a glass covered tablein the middle.

I asked the scouter," So which one is that guyver thing?"

Scouter replied," the one on the table."

I walked to the table where inside the glass case was a what looks like a one-handed bastard sword. The blade was a fire red, there was a strange material that made up the handle and the rest of the sword, and where the blade and the handle met there was a yellow color star.

I said," Thats a guyver, but it looks like a basterd sword?"

Scouter said," Well thats where its suppose to be maybe it was made to be used that way?!"

I pussed the button on the side of the table to make the glass move to the side and I put the Unit into my bag. I put my bag back into the uniform where I was hiding it.

Scouter said," Lee, dispite this set back its almost over. Now, you are to proceed to the 30th basement floor there in the center of that floor is a room in that room there is a pillar that holds up the entire complexe set the C4 there and then proceed to the 20th basement floor there will be the deminsional travel machine called the **Ark**. You can use that to exscape this universe. Do you understand your objective?"

I replied," Yes."

Scouter finished," Good proceed to the 30th BF."

I then exited the room and found my way to the stairs. I went down the stairs until I came to the last door marked 30th basement floor. After I opened the door I notice it appears to be completely empty. A little bit afterwards I found the room on the door I had a symbol that for some reason looked famliar ,but I couldn't place it. I opened the door, I noticed it was pitch black inside ,but I still manage to find the pillar. I then placed all the C4 I had for 10 minites.

Scouter said," Lee after you activate the **C4** run to the 20th BF as fast as you can you'll find its a strait path with only one other room don't bother with that room just go strait to the Ark."

I pussed the enter button on the detonator. I ran out the room closing the door behind me, found my way back to the stairs, and ran up to the door labled 20th floor. Opening the door I continued running, but a blond hair man with elf like ear wearing a white suit was in my way.

The man said," Ah at last, I've been wanting to meet you Lee Master. I am Alkanphelar, Lord and creator of Chronos."

Alkanphelar had moved a bottle of wine he had in his right hand to his chest.

I said," I see your drunk, you must be an alcoholic."

Alkanphelar laughed as he said," You have been a thorn in my side its time I took care of you myself."

At that moment five men ran from the door way to the left.

The leader said," Lord Alkanphelar let us handle him."

Alkanphelar turned to him his eyes turned blood red," Zx-tole I warned you!", Alkanphelar lefted up his hand and a beam shot out ingolfing all five men.

Alkanphelar turned back," Now, I've waited for this long enough."

His body begain to transform, but before I could see what it look liked he yelled," GUYVER!" A sphere shaped barrier formed over him. After it lefted it revealed an armored blue colored body with a cystal shaped object on his fore head.

" I am a Warrior Zoalord Guyver, Lee Master prepare to DIE!!"

I pulled out my sword from my backpack and lifted it above my head.

I yelled," DE-"

My body begain to glow red with energy.

"STRUC-"

My body glowed brighter and the ground around me begain to crake.

"TO-"

A large breaze started to form around me.

"CUT!"

I swung my sword to the ground stopping it before it touchs. A red colored blast came from ground were the sword was smacking into Alkanphelar. When the dust settled they stood Alkanphelar unharmed.

I said surprised," Impossible, no one has been able to Stop the Destructo Cut! It should of continued untill it came back to hit me."

Alkanphelar laughed," Well thats you best petty."

I towards Alkanphelar rolling underneath him and then continued run. Before I could get seven feet away from him, he fired a black sphere shaped attack while saying," I hope you like my pressure cannon.", I manage to fall avoiding the attack. Something fell out of my backpack and I felt my head hit something that wasn't the ground. I raise my head up and noticed my head hit the star on the guyver thing I had taken earlier.

Alkanpelar said," What, the Warrior Wizard Unit?!"

The star on the unit started to glow. I pick up the unit and stood up. The sword bursted apart wrapping around as it bursts into flames.

The fire that surrounded Lee's body went out reveiling his Warrior Wizard form.

I said," I see now why they called the unit Warrior Wizard. It radiates a magical feel, besides the fire."

Lee spoke in surprise," What is this a guyver, I feel full of energy."

It surprised me he could talk for normal guyvers they're control metals would control the users action during the first activation. Is it posisble that the unit ables the host to control it no matter what. His guyver form is 6'5'', he has two blade on his arm , one going down the other the oppasite direction; he has a blade on each nee, with two on the front of his foot one for each two, and one final blade on his heel. On his wrist is an orb just above the blade, above his chest plate is a spike, and his head has a star shaped control metal with a Zoa Crystal above it where the fore head beam orb is normally.

A few moments after I spoke Alkanphelar raised up his hand and fired another pressure cannon. I couldn't get my legs to move when the blast was about to hit so I shielded my face, but I never felt anything as if the attack never hit.

Alkanphelar said," How did you absorb my pressure cannon. Its impossible!"

Alkanphelar made his blade on his right hand extended and ran at me going to slash. I put my own blades in the way tring to block. Before his blade hit mine they extended on there own as if it was a reaction. When the two sets of blades colided, Alkanphelar's was cut in half instantly, and Alkanphelar jumped back to avoid being cut himself. He look at his blade for a moment then looked at me.

He said," They cut my vibrational blades, what type of blades are those?"

Then Alkanphelar's body became almost transparent, and he split into three of him self.

Alkanphelar said," You can't harm me when I am like this!"

the three Alkanphelars started moving in a circular shape. I tried slashing at them ,but my blades went through him not harming him at all.

Alkanphelar laughed," I told you, you can't harm me."

I started slashing at one of him continously trying to hit him. Then all three of him connected right in time for one of my slashes to hit him. Then it hits me- " They are on a set path and they will reconnect every five feet"-. I waited for the nexted time they connected and I striked him again.

Alkanphelar said," I see you have figured this stratagy out time for you to feel real pain."

All three Alkanphelars came back together and then he held out his arms. Worm holes appeared all over the hall way, all around me, they where opening and closing. Alkanphelar punched and the punch came through a worm hole to my right, hitting me in the side of my head knocking me to the side alittle. He punched again this time a punch came from the worm hole in front of me hitting me in the stomach. Alkanphelar punched again, but I turned around and slashed at the worm hole that was behind me just in time to cut Alkanphelars fist down right at the nuckle. Before I could do anything a kick came from my left side and hit me in my side as I heard Alkanphelar sceem in pain.

Alkanphelar sceemed in rage," You little worm, you'll pay for that!"

The worm holes disappeared as Alkanphelar held forward his good hand and started rapid firing his pressure cannon at me. I turned around and started running while dodging his attacks. Alkanphelar ran after me still firing his pressure cannon at me. I kept going down the strait hall way until I came to an open door way with a button next to it. I pressed the button as I ran in, the door closing right on alkanphelar's face. The room is a plan blue with a machine in the far front of the room. The Ark was two gaint peices of machinery with a space inbetween large enough for most people to fit, the part of the Ark to the right han a control panel with a key board on it. I walked over to the control panel and pressed random numders and letters, before I had hit the enter key. I walked inbetween the two parts of the Ark. The room started to glow a white color, before I was falling in a Blue vortexs with a constant change of red, yellow, and green. Then last thing I remember was the sound of something ripping before I Blacked out.

I finished tarring throw the door to the Ark room, but it was too late he had ecaped through the Ark, and theres no way to trake him.

I said," Damn, he must of new about this room."

The ground shooked, when I turned around A huge explosion that hit me, but it wasn't a normal explosion for it was the color green. When the blast hit me every thing wen't black.


End file.
